kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Aoba
, born , is one of the boys who hails from Hokuto, part of the Hokuto Three Crows led by Kazumi Sawatari. He is able to change into the http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/File:BuildJanuaryScan.jpg using the Kuwagata Fullbottle. Later, after administered by Hazard Trigger, he become History Aoba was originally a farm worker in Hokuto, employed by Kazumi Sawatari. After the Skywall Disaster, Hokuto's farm land was rendered unsuitable for crops. Sawatari spent all of his savings to continue providing for his employees and their families, and volunteered himself for Faust's experiments when his funds were depleted. Feeling indebted to Sawatari, Aoba volunteered himself as well, becoming a Hard Smash in the process. When Hokuto Prime Minister Yoshiko Tajimi declared war on Touto, Aoba was part of the advance guard with Kiba and Akaba. As Kiba watched a live stream of inferior Smash being defeated by Kamen Rider Build, Aoba attributed their weakness to their lack of awareness. Aoba and the others later tracked down Sento Kiryu and Ryuga Banjou, and transformed into their Hard Smash forms. After successfully knocking them out of their transformations, Akaba demanded that they hand over their Fullbottles, prompting Aoba and Kiba to argue with him over who should get said Fullbottles. By the time they had pulled themselves together, Sento and Ryuga had absconded. Later, they found Sento consoling Misora Isurugi as she lamented her role in allowing evil to wage war, and told Sento to hand over his Fullbottles. This time, Sento gave them a challenge with a determination he gained from Misora, using RabbitTank Sparkling Form. However, Akaba, Aoba, and Kiba still quickly gained the upper hand, until Ryuga appeared with the Sclash Driver and transformed into Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge. Ryuga and Sento easily defeated them, causing them to drop the Phoenix, Robot, Wolf, Smapho, Kuma, and Televi Fullbottles. Kazumi Sawatari arrived shortly after to challenge Sento and Ryuga. Personality Aoba is the most level-headed of the Hokuto Three Crows, and seemingly the most selfish, both by a small margin. He appears to get to the point of his missions quicker than the others, but still indulges in petty quarrels such as arguing over who would take Sento Kiryu and Ryuga Banjou's Fullbottles. Forms - Stag Hazard Smash= Stag Hazard Smash After being administered with the Hazard Trigger's energy, Aoba can now transform into the Stag Hazard Smash with the Kuwagata Fullbottle. The Stag Hazard Smash is far more powerful that its Hard Smash form. However, this form comes with a cost: a defeat will cost Aoba his life. Abilities *The Stag Hazard Smash is armed with the pair of sword-like Rapture Scissors (ラプチャーシザース Rapuchā Shizāsu). *The Stag Hazard Smash can move at super speed. Appearances: Build Episodes 19-21 }} Equipment *Kuwagata Fullbottle - Transformation trinket. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Aoba is portrayed by . As Stag Hard Smash, his suit actor is Kotaro Kaji （鍛冶洸太郎 Kaji Kotaro). Etymology Aoba's name translates to "blue wings", sharing a color theme with and . Incidentally, his name is also phonetically identical to the phrase . Notes *His color scheme being blue and themed after a stag beetle brings to mind Kamen Rider Gatack, the Secondary Rider in ''Kamen Rider Kabuto''. **Additionally, his Smash weapon is also a pair of swords, similar to Gatack Double Calibur, and his super-speed ability brings to mind Clock Up. *Aoba's transformation into the Stag Hard Smash by injecting the Kuwagata Fullbottle into his arm is similar to the Dopants of Kamen Rider W. *The Stag Hard Smash's Rapture Scissors weapons resemble that of the Scissor Blades from the anime . Appearances * Kamen Rider Build **Episode 16: The Weaponry Hero **Episode 17: Rider Wars Start **Episode 18: The Golden Soldier **Episode 19: The Forbidden Item **Episode 20: The Devil's Trigger **Episode 21: ''The Unstoppable Hazard ''(Death) References Category:Smash Category:Build Characters Category:Stag Beetle Monsters Category:Deceased